


Companion

by BenAgain452



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Canon Revergence, Fluff, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenAgain452/pseuds/BenAgain452
Summary: Just a short story, to get into the groove of writing. Starting from that ledge that Kid helps Frisk climb, Frisk then helps Kid up the ledge as well, so they can continue the journey together.





	1. One

* Yo, this ledge is way too steep...

The two of you stop at the foot of a cliff. Indeed, too tall to climb on your own.

* Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right...? Climb on my shoulders.

You clamber over the kid's head and lift yourself up onto the ledge.

* Yo, you go on ahead. Don't worry about me, I always find a way to get through!

The kid turns to run off- but you call for him to stop?

* Huh? AGH!

In turning around, he slips. Again.

* Yo, what is it?

You wave for him to come back to the cliff.

* Yo, if you think I might get lost, I've been through this marsh watching Undyne be awesome for months now! I know this place like the back of my-ugh! Huy, whuttur yu... !?

You've reached down and grabbed him by the head. Realizing what you're doing, he starts kicking at the cliff face to push himself up. Once he reaches the top, you're the one to trip over. He still lands on his face. The two of you get back up and dust yourselves off.

* Yo, that was AWESOME! Thanks, man!

“No problem. Come on, let's go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regretting trying to recreate the game's narrator, but I'm going to stick with it to the end of this. Never again, though.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That ledge was only there to prevent Monster Kid from being present for the next Undyne encounter. With him here, things go differently.

The two of you continue down another cave, again lined with snippets of the Human-Monster War. 'The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy. In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust...'

* Man, every time I read these signs, it just makes me think: Undyne is just so, so awesome! She's training to fight humans! _Humans,_ dude! And knowing her, I think she'd win! Hands down! Like, yo... can't wait to see the day.

You manage to suppress a shame cringe.

You walk out onto a wooden bridge. You seem a little hesitant. Expectant? There it is: Undyne starts hollering from a boardwalk below.

* HEY, KID! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT'S A HUMAN YOU'RE WALKING WITH?! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!'

* YO, DID YOU HEAR THAT!? UNDYNE KNOWS MY NAME!

You give him a thumbs-up as you sweat bullets.

* No, -wait, what!? Your name is 'Kid'?

* Yeah! And I'm your biggest fan!

* Ok, that's great, but I need you to listen to me. THAT. THING. NEXT TO YOU. IS. A. HUMAN! They're dangerous! Now get out of here so I can strike them down!

*Yo, what?

Kid looks at you for a moment, then back at Undyne.

*Are you sure?

* OH MY GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? That thing's gunna KILL YOU when you turn your back to it! Can I make it any clearer!?

* But, Undyne... they're my friend. They've been nothing but nice to me since we met. And, if they really were a human, wouldn't they have, like, killed me a while ago?

* Well, yeah, probably. I don't know what this human's deal is. Actually, they haven't really been very talkative, have they? Hey, human! You have any input you wanna provide?

You try to think of something to say, but...

* Yo, Undyne? I think you're being really rude to my friend. That's not very cool.

Undyne stares at you for a moment, then falters.

* Darn it, I should've been more skeptical of Papyrus' claims. Look, guys, I'm sorry. I, I should go...

And just like that, she vanishes into the shadows.

* Yo, she's gone... Man, that was weird. She's not usually like this! But, like, she called you a human. That's messed up!

“Actually, I get that sometimes. People say I look alot like a human. Something about the... hair, I think?”

* Yo, really? Man, I bet you have to deal with people trying to beat you up all the time, ha ha!

“Heh, yeah... Um, it kinda looks like this bridge leads to nowhere.”

* Huh?

He squints and looks ahead.

* Oh, shoot, you're right! They keep shuffling this thing around as a puzzle. Sometimes they forget to connect the ends, ha ha! They usually leave a ladder here, though. Yeah, there it is.

The two of you start climbing down the ladder. Kid climbs like an inchworm, using his feet and teeth. Good thing he went second.

“Hey, Kid?”

* Yehh?

“Thank you for standing up to your hero for me.”

* Au, nuh braubum. I kuhdn hah her finking ooo ere hooman. Anh vehsies, dahs wha fwens ah fou, whigh?

The two of you descend into a pool of trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me testing the waters here. I've got a much grander plot in my head, far beyond this little thing. This is my practice, my sandbox. Don't expect this to have some grand plot of intrigue and mystery. But I hope that writing this will get me more comfortable, and have me know my strengths and weaknesses. Am I doing well?


	3. Three

* Yo, I just remembered, this is where Undyne goes all the time to hang out with her best friend, uh, Alpha, or something? They rummage through the trash and find all these flat cases. I don't know what they are; I've tried to find some myself, but I can never find any. I guess they always find them all before I can, ha ha!

Kid continues to blab on about his idol. You tell him to cram a sock in it. What? You didn't do that? Well, would you kindly?

* In fact, I think this is the place Undyne met that girl? I didn't see them meet each other, but they come here alot and just sit and talk. They talk about humans alot, actually. Makes you wonder, how could she have mistaken you for a human if she knows so much about them? Ha ha, oh well. 

The Kid continues with his stalkerish rhetoric. Okay, I'm breaking character here. Why? Why did you drag this annoying twerp along with us?

* Heh, Undyne was right. You really are quiet. Ha ha... heh. Um. I hope that's not because you, um, find me annoying or anything.

Wow. Even he knows it.

“I don't find you annoying at all. I was enjoying listening to your stories.”

* Really? Thanks. ...most of the kids in my class tell me I'm annoying when I talk about Undyne like this. You're the only person who's listened to me for this long.

...

“You... do have friends in your school, though, right?”

* What? Yeah, I have friends in school! They always want me to be goalie when we play soccer! Though, they do tell me to keep my mouth shut when we play, ha ha!

“So no one really ever talks to you?”

* Not really, no. Yo! Check out this box! It's so clean! C C C P? What's that mean?

You seem far too amazed that he can read the side of a box.

“I dunno. Wanna see what's inside?”

* Ha ha, sure!

You open the cooler. Inside are a couple of freeze-dried space food bars.

* Ew. What are those?

“Um. Oh! I think I know! Uh, my dad is, uh, a human historian? He told me all about how humans made these things called 'rockets' to fly into outer space, but they had to save space, so they shunk their food like this.”

* Yo, that's so cool! But... where's outer space? And how does shrinking food help save it?

“What? Oh, no, space is, uh...”

You rack your brain for a way to describe the cosmos without breaking your ruse. You're bad at this.

“You know those crystals back in those caverns that represent the stars you could see on the surface? Those stars are actually giant balls of fire, crazy far away. Way out... in outer space.”

Okay, maybe not that bad.

* Yo, that's amazing... And your dad told you all this?

You're slipping.

“Well, yeah. He, uh, gets all the newspapers that flow through here. He's an expert in, um, in figuring out what they say even though the ink is mostly washed out.”

* Oh, wow. That must be really hard. I can't even make out the pictures in those things. Ha ha!

Recovery was poor, but crafty. Still, he bought it. 4/10.

“So... you wanna try it?”

* You mean, like, eat the bars?

“Yeah.”

* Yo... we'd be the first monsters to eat human food in so long... maybe even since the barrier went up.

You take the Astronaut Food, and hold one of them out for Kid.

* Yo, you sure?

“I'll take a bite if you do.”

* Ok, here goes...

You both bite the bars bicoincidally.

* Eugh, that's- bleh!

“I dunno, it's kind of an acquired taste.”

* Ha ha, you're weird! But, man... we just ate human food.

“I know, right?”

* I can't wait to tell my parents. And Undyne! She'll think it's so cool!

Oh, and he'd come so far. You walk past a dummy, and decidedly detur your attention from it. You've also started walking more... hesitantly? What is it you know? Suddenly!

* FOOL!


End file.
